elementsthegamefandomcom-20200216-history
Nhan1st Fun Boom deck
Hiya, this is my first deck construction so don't be too hard on me, also this is currently under construction. (Fixing grammar and spelling mistakes tomorow... too tired, good night) Anyways, as the title suggested this deck's gameplay is mainly for fun and not meant for farming fake gods. Hopefully, when they upgrade nymphs and unstable gasses they will. This is a air/water/fire deck whose aim is to 1HKO or at least do over 60 damage. Finally, we have a deck that can 1HKO other than firebolt or extremly lucky icebolt/drainlife deck. Yes, this does do over 60 damage... Deck construction: 1 mark of fire 10 air pillars 5 water pillars 4 nymphs' tear 3 puffer fish 2 fog shields 2 thunderstorm 2 defags 3 freeze 3 novas 3 shard of gratitude (if possible) 2 enchant artifact 1 owl's eye 37? Isn't that too much cards in a deck? Well, out of 37 cards, there are only 9 cards which requires more than three of an element quantum, which means that though it might be a bit slow, it has enough delay for you to bring out your ultimate weapon! Muhahahahaha Deck- play This deck focuses on delaying your oponent's monster (freeze) while at the same time keeping your health as high as possible (fog shield, shard of gratitude) and doing fast and high damage at the right time. Strategy Bring out all your pillars and use novas as fast as possible so it will be ready when you need them. Once you've got enough water quanta for a nymph's tear and have atleast 10 air quantum, freeze or thunderbolt any creature that might kill your soon to be weapon of destruction. Use the nymph's tear to bring out an air nymph =). Generate 1 unstable gas every turn until you have 3-5. (Unstable gas does 20 damage per bottle? or flask? which is decent damage). Then, ignite (uses 1 fire quanta) them all at once to deal 60-100 damage plus 3-5 damage on enemies creatures. Make sure to keep your air nymph protected at all cost unless your the one blowing it up with unstable gas.... Uses of cards: 1 mark of fire - generate the fire quantum need to activate unstable gas air pillars - use to create air nymph(s)/ activate nymph's skill/ activate puffer fish skill water pillar - use for summoning nymph's tear puffer fish - deals a decent 5 damage and can also poison enemy creatures (my opinion of the most underated monster) fog shield - nice shield that opponent's monster has 30% of missing you (the extra is for just in case) thunderstorm - wipes out any annoying 1hps pest, dual thunderstorm for killing 2 hp or weakening devourers defags - destroys dangerous shields such as fire wall/permafrost freeze - delay monster nova - adds useful quantum just in case if your missing one to use a card shard of gratitude - very useful for recovering hp enchant artifact - summoned by 2 novas, useful for protect shard of gratitude from steal/defag or your owl's eye owls eye - get rid of pesty monster as well as dealing a nice 5 damage per turn. Strong against anything that can be delayed enough to use unstable gas Weak against fast damage dealers/ quantum denial Tips: NEVER use 1 or 2 unstable gas since it will weaken or kill your air nymph Do not use nymph's tear on water pillars since then water nymph only have 1/1 plus it waste a turn. Protect owls eye/ shard of gratitude whenever you can freeze creature that can potentially harm your nymph(s) or have high attack => 8+ THE END Comments: (any comments or thought about my deck, feel free to give suggestion to make it better) maybe add a heal? ---Grindpower--- It would be useful, but unupgraded heal takes life quantum and this deck has no life quantum gain except from nova. Plus, adding 1 heal will decrease your odds of drawing cards you need such as nymph's tear. This is just my opinion, so its up to you. BTW if heal gives better win:lose rate, then add a comment below here. TY. =) ---Nhan1st--- I understand you've protected your Weapon/Shard - but what protects your Unstable Gas or Air Nymphs? Blue Nymph (Air) is a 3/2 with no defense, easily wiped out by almost any spell in the game, and if they steal your Unstable Gas, they'll prevent any real damage this deck has. Needs a way to protect more artifacts (or a way to steal them back) and something to protect your Nymph. --Zerris-- Yes, I see the problem. It's a long time since I've played this deck. The blue (air nymph) is very vulnerable, but I made this deck for fun. It is not meant for grinding. I just love exploding stuff. XD. If you want to check are more serious deck for fighting lv 3's AI, then check out my Burn and Heal deck.